Lonely Angel
by Saec09
Summary: I don't know how..but I do..I don't know why...but the reason is clear..." he thought. "So much irony, right Naru-niisan?" a voice came from behind. "Tell her then." silence...-Stuck in darkness that I cannot escape, waiting for someone to save me-
1. The Case and the Flash Back

Umm...Hi!! This is actually my first story for ghost hunt... Plz be kind enough to drop a review...Plz don't be harsh and rude...It...umm...kind of scares me...Umm well thanks anyways..I know this story is boring but I promise to make the next chappy more nice.-nervous-

* * *

Okay let's start...

* * *

Chappy One:The Case and Flashback

Naru couldn't sleep. He turned on the lamp on top of the bedside drawer and got up to pick up his laptop laid on the tea table. Before he laid back and opened his laptop he glanced at the clock.3:30. Too early to wake _them_ up. Yesterday so many things happened. Now, he is trying to figure them out. He opened his laptop and looked over to the things he researched before he fell asleep and got on his bed. As he read what he researched, his mind revealed some memory of flash backs.

_Flash Back_

_Nakazi, a brunette 16 year old lady, stepped inside the SPR office after Mai opened the door and welcomed her. Naru went out and asked her what they can do for her. They sat down. She was a little scared when she discussed about the case._

_"Many strange things happened ever since...I-I know t-that you have this cases before...A-and I just can't help to be scared...Gomen!" she stuttered._

_"That's okay. We get that a lot, too." Mai smiled at her, knowing the state she is in._

_"Mai!" Naru called to her attetion,glared at her. "Tea" Mai knew that this was just an excuse for her to leave._

_"Ne, Naru...Maybe-" she was cut off. _

_" No! Kitchen. You. Now!" she dragged herself ,after she gave him a glare, to the kitchen to make some tea while they continue their discussion._

_"We would hear giggles, not just any giggles, not just like children,they don't even giggle like a child, but they are like one. Things start to move around the house and suddenly fire starts without any cause. Things break without the wind. And glasses start to break, too, they just crack. Mirrors and picture frames fall out of place. One case is when, while we were away the house almost burned down and my cousin was in there. She didn't know about what happened, she was in her room."_

_"Your cousin didn't know? What kind of little child is she?! I mean even a five years old kid could have known that. And-" Bou-san stopped, seeing her eyes wet and seeing Naru gave him a -I'll kill you later, if you don't shut it- glare. _

_" That's sad. Is your cousin okay? what about the house?" Mai asked as she walked towards them holding a tray of cups and tea and some cupcakes. She had laid it on the table infront of them to their reach._

_" Yes. S-she's fine. Only some part of the kitchen got burned. There was no critical damage." she said as she held back her tears. Naru couldn't do anything anymore to keep Mai away seeing that she is ignoring him by the moment. She sat inches from him and didn't care if he gets pissed. _

_"Your cousin. What was she (using 'she' after the client used 'she' to refer to the gender of her cousin) doing when that happened?" Naru asked to keep his cool._

_" She was crying and she was lying on her bed." she replied._

_"Did anyone got hurt?" Naru asked again._

_"Yes, it was one of our maids." she replied._

_" What happened?!" Mai asked. She was met by silence. Then..  
_

_"Well she was cutting this onion. Then suddenly, she called my cousin and when she turned away for a sec...the knife floated in mid-air. A-and...and...and then when she turned to start cutting again she saw it, the knife was charging at her...like someone invicible was holding it and trying kill her. It almost hit her..it was inches away from her face and she screamed... suddenly my cousin ran into the kitchen and the knife charged again, hitting our maid's left arm instead." she paused. " My cousin called me and I went to her house immediatetly. The maid was crying and she left the next day." She ended._

_Naru thought for like 5 minutes before considering the case._

_End of flash back _

_------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now, they are miles away from SPR, so they have to stay in the house of their client. He just shrugged at this thought and researched again.

"Naru, you too?" a voice came from the half-opened doorway.

"Can't you sleep?" the voice asked again. It was Mai. He didn't look up but he already knew it was her.

"Didn't anyone tell you, knock before you come in?" he said, his eyes still on his laptop.

"G-gomen!" he was surprised that she was actually being nice, extra-nice to him this dawn. So, he looked up to see her and stared.

"W-what's wrong?" she blushed as Naru examined at her.

"Nothing." he sighed and continued on what he was doind before she came in. She walked over to him after she closed the door behind her and looked at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" he mused as he looked at his assistant's confused face.

"Reading. What do you think I'm doing?" she asked back with a slight of an angry tone in it. She's a little proud that she had answered intelligebly.

" I didn't know you could read, idiot." he smirked. _Oh! It's on, Naru! _she thought, her face turning red not of embarassment but of anger. She imagined she was exploding Naru in a cannonball way out in the outerspace, his face crying for regret and she, laughing evily as if she was a mad scientist.

"Naru!You bastard!" she half-yelled. Naru looked at her and stood up.

"I can-" she stopped as she noticed Naru standing up anad heading for the door. He locked it.

"What are you-" her question was cut-off.

"Would you keep it down? You're going to wake them up!" he said cooly as headed towards her. He held her shoulders and pinned her to the nearest wall,just enough so she could move. Their bodies were inches from each other.

"N-Naru what are you doing?" she flashed red.

"Mai?" he leaned towards lips almost met (mili-inches). Naru tilted her chin..._almost, almost_ he thought.._.I_ _shouldn't do this..I should stop_..he hesitated for a second. Then he slightly turned her head to the left, his lips almost on her neck. Mai was shocked, her heart started beating fast, it was pounding like it wants to explode. She was blushing furiously.

"Tea." he whispered softly on her ears. His warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine. He slowly let go of her. She breathed deeply before letting out a sigh of relief. Naru smirked at his assistant. Unfortunatley for her, she didn't get to see it for when she turned to him he put on his narcissist mask back.

" You bastard!" she said under her breath. Then, she went into the kitchenette in Naru's room. Their client's cousin was inherited rich and the case was held in her cousin's house. There, the bedrooms there were like a small house, already complete with a bathroom, bedroom, small living room and a mini-kitchen.

She came back with a tray of cups filled with tea. She laid it ontop of the tea table. Naru went over to the table and sat down not looking at her and took a sip of his tea while reading the list on his hands. Mai felt awkward so she turned away and started leaving. Naru got hold of her wrist before she could go pass him.

"N-Naru? Are you okay?" she asked concerned with his action. But he didn't answer.

"Naru, do you need something else?" she asked trying to sound as if nothing was bothering her. He still didn't answer. He lessen the grip on her wrist..._What am I doing? ...I hate it when she does this to me...Ugh...she's the only one to make me out of control for a moment..even for just a second..._he trailed off looking blankly on the tea in front of him. By this time he had already let go of Mai's hand. She stayed a little longer ( that was 10 seconds) before starting on the door got hold of the knob when she heard something.

"Mai...wait." it was inaudible but Mai knew Naru was saying something. The words were just not understandable from her distance.

"huh?" she wanted him to clear what he just said but have no other words to come out from her mouth.

"Just... stay...Mai." this time Naru made his voice a little louder but it was like trembling from nervousness or something. _Hmm...What's with his voice? he sounds nervous?...Naru? Nervous? _she just shrugged the thought. She managed to let out a smile and walked back over to the table. She sat opposite of him. Naru went back to his list, then tea.

Mai was just enjoying the silence..._yeah...right...the silence is choking me..when will he speak up..that bastard! _she thought as she put her crossed arms ontop of the table and laid her head ontop of them.

She didn't know that he was just watching her while her eyes were teasing her to sleep..._She must be sleepy..hmm..._ And his right, cause not a moment later she fell asleep..._she looks kinda cute when she's like that_...he mused. He just finished his tea and put the list on the table. Then, he carried Mai to the bed, bridal-style.

He laid her a little to the left so he could sit or lay beside her when he's tired or sleepy. He sat beside her. She was twisting and turning a little as if adjusting to the bed and then no more movements. Naru just looked at her, smiling, with warm looks on his eyes.

_Ugh!damn! her ways. She should stop teasing me and my hormones_...he stopped at his thought..._hormones?Geez..how stupid of me to think of that...Damn this hormones! _he paused, thinking again..._I hate it when she does this to me, she's not even doing anything...and she already makes me out of control_.._what's the problem with me?_...he held his head with his two hands like it was aching.

He looked at her again, strands of her hair were covering her face and she was facing towards him, sleeping. He gently brushed her hair aside so he could see her face clearly. He stared at her eyes, her nose and her lips, that were red at that time, he was staring at her face for a very long time especially her lips. _I wonder what she taste like?_ he laid down looking into the ceiling avoiding her cute face. _Bad Naru! BAD_...he scolded himself but then smiled at this thought. He stared at her once again before he drifted for a little nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm...Next Chappy coming up...I'm really really sorry that this was a boring chappy...but the mystery will start the next chappy and up...I promise! ...umm..pls be kind...review pls...


	2. Who's the Girl?

Okay...so on with the story...-nervous- Umm...before you read this next chappy...I wanna say sorry first...Sorry, IF this chapter wouldn't meet your expectations as the first one...I'm really really sorry!! Gomen...Also this chapter may seem to have a long long long paragraph but it doesn't...It's actually short!!

Umm...again...pls be kind!!! And I'm sorry if i really can't meet your expectations!!!-sigh, nervous-

* * *

SO,on with the story...

* * *

Chapter two: Who's The Girl?!

That same morning...

Naru woke up and glanced at the clock.7:00. He got up, feeling a little bit dizzy. _7 already?Damn..._ at this thought he looked at the bed. Mai was still sleeping. _At least I got to spend dawn with her...ON BED!! _he smirked and paused a moment... _Ugh!..since when do I think like this?...I'm so stupid...but.. her lips...it's teasing me to do something ..._he controlled himself, he bit his lower lip to stop his unwanted desire..._Am I spending too much time whith that pervert monk? _he stopped his thought from flowing freely and decided to take a bath instead. Thinking about Takigawa, the perverted monk, makes his stomach have butterflies so he left his thought at that point.

"Better do this while she's still sleeping." he said to himself. So, he got his clothes ready and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, adjusted the warmth and coolness of the water before he took a bath.A little while later after Naru went into the bathroom to take his bath, Mai woke up but still lying on the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked herself. She glanced at the window at her left. There was light from behind. She sighed and got up. She started towards the bathroom door. She was about to turn the knob when the door opened. Revealing a half clothed Naru. She blushed at the sight, it was her first time to see Naru's body and abs. She stared at his body for a long time, noticing his abs and some muscles. _He's Totally Hot!!!This couldn't happen..This must be one of my dreams... _she thought and still stared.

"What are you doing, idiot?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Mai could feel her body being half numb, she felt her face burn and it turned red than ever. She closed her eyes... _Tell me it's a dream...Pls Tell me this is a dream_...she backed a few steps and bumped on a chair which made her sat down with her hands clasp together like someone was trying to kill her and she's praying for her life. Surely, she forgot that she was in Naru's room. Her eyes were still shut at that time and she didn't notice Naru followed her to the chair.

"Mai.." a male voice came ringing to her ear. It was soft and warm making her melt like she was an ice burned in an oven. Two hands were holding both her wrists and cool, heart-throbbing breath were tickling her ears making her red further more. Then, she felt her left hand touch some skin and her right hand being pulled. She opened her eyes and saw Naru so close to her that her eyes widened from shock and she blushed furious red. She noticed her left hand touching his chest. She was about to say something but then suddenly...

The door opened, revealing a monk holding a master key with eyes wide as a plate and jaw dropped to the ground. It also revealed a smiling shy priest to the left of the monk.

"Tea!" he quickly ordered Mai as if he didn't do anything. He let go of her and stood up straight with his narcissist face glaring at Takigawa. Mai stood fast and dusted herself trying to hide her blush. Naru blushed ,too, but he stopped it before it could be vicible.

"So..." Takigawa asked gaining his normal composure and teasing voice. His voice clearly had a tone of curiosity and his face showing his pervertness. _Heheheh...Little girl and Naru sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..._his brain sang..._Naru is fast!! hehehe...I wonder what they did the whole dawn? _his pervert mind showing images of you-know-what-is,flashing and fading before his very eyes.

"Could all of you get out?! I'm going to change!" Naru said before Takigawa could ask anymore of his teasing type question. And other than that he already knew what Takigawa was THINKING. He was having a big vein on the left side of his head which made John sweat dropped.

"Okay!" Mai said in a low voice after she came with his tea, her head down to cover her still red face. It wasn't as red as before though.

"But-" the door banged, hitting Takigawa's nose tip when he tried to protest. "Ouch!" he cried looking at the tip of his nose which was swollen red. They were about to go down stairs but decided to wait for Naru for it wouldn't be fair to eat breakfast without him.

"Okay. Now, I need details little girl." he gave out an evil grin to Mai, a moment later. John was holding out his laughter. Takigawa's face was really idiotic at that time. Try...Imagining a monkey, smiling a big, big smile almost reaching his ears with evil eyes glowing orange, and have a very large red swollen nose and blonde hair tied in a pony tail wearing a green kimono and socks...and you have?! Takigawa!!!

"Details of what? Bou-" there gagging moments were disturb by a noise. They all looked at Mai's stomach. It gave a small but disturbing noise kind of saying -HEY!! aren't you gonna feed me!!- type of sound. She groaned. They heard another sound but not coming from her. They looked at John's stomach. And he held it to lessen the pain. Another sound, this time it was Takigawa! And they all just laughed, when suddenly, Naru stepped out of his room. They were still chuckling which made Naru very annoyed as they went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

At the Dining Room...

Takigawa and John sat beside each other while at their oposite were Mai and Naru. Nakazi didn't sat down, she had taken her breakfast while they were waiting for Naru. She called for the maid, named Om, the only one left, to serve them breakfast. And she did as she was told without any hesitations. John was still chuckling and Takigawa couldn't resist to laugh while Mai giggled still remembering the past events while waiting for Naru, but they did this as quietly as possible. Naru sweat dropped, and stayed cool while eating his vegies. Nakazi only smiled at them sweetly trying to make them feel at home before living for grocery.

"Hahaha...Bou-san..You should have seen your face!!" Mai said holding her laughter.

"Oh yeah?...You-" Takigawa stopped when a little girl entered the dining room. She came from upstairs which indicated she was here before them.

They stopped their session and looked at her. She had short black hair, the front strands were a little longer than the back, her hair stopped a little past her shoulder. Some of her emo-like bangs covered a part of her right eye and she wore a white headband. Her complexion was fair, not too white and not too dark either. She stood shorter than Mai. She looked like she was 12 years old. Her eyes were dark brown ,and looked so soft and a little warm. But there was something troubling about her eyes, it looked as though they were warm but they have other descriptions, they cannot comprehend or understand. She wore a red mini-jacket which revealed a white T-shirt, a little below her hips. She was wearing jeans at the bottom. She had an emotionless face and just looked at them before taking her sit. They sat in silence.

"Umm...Good Morning!!" Mai greeted followed by John. She looked at them, smiled and nodded a little. _Wow she's a cute kid..._Mai thought and resumed eating. The girl took out a little bell and rang it once. Though it was little, its sound echoed in the whole room and Om came in at once.

"Would you have bread?" Om asked. She shook her head. She took her spoon and put it on her plate. And immediately Om nodded as if she knew what she was told to get for breakfast. Om went to the kitchen and came back holding a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk and gave it to her. She ate quietly. They were surprised and as well as puzzled.

_...Who could this kid be?..._Mai thought.

_hmm...she's shy than me! _John thought quietly while, Takigawa glanced at her once in a while. Naru, well...he didn't do anything, he just ate there, not caring at all. Although, he did glance thrice at her while she ate.

_She must be Nakazi-san's relative_...John thought as he finished his food.

_I wonder what's her name._._I haven't seen her yesterday!!..Oh right! yesterday was our second day here...But if yesterday was our second day?? Then we should have seen her by then...after all, some things have happened yesterday in one of the rooms_...Mai thought as she finished her food as well. The girl took her bowl and glass to the kitchen then went outside after taking some books and a notebook with a lock and put them in her bag. Her driver waited for her. They rode on the vehicle and it went to the direction to town.

_She didn't say anything ..Maybe she's mute..._Takigawa thought but washed it out as he proceeded to the Living room where the others were.

* * *

Who do you think the Girl was?? What could be her name??...Hmmm...Is she really mute? Find out in the next chappy...

* * *

Hmmm..so, It's not what you have expected huh?!...Maybe I'm not that good as you said i was...Umm..Gomen...I'm Really really sorry!! Sigh...

The next chapter will be coming up soon...


	3. The Bird, The Girl and The Case

Okay...so the Third Chapter is finally here! I don't know if you'll like it and all...But I hope you do!_sigh..._Okay Here it goes...-nervous-

* * *

Now, Is she really Mute?...Hmmm...Is she really what you think she is? 

* * *

Chapter Three:The Girl, The Bird and The Case!

It was already 11:30, almost lunch time when Nakazi returned from Grocery. She was carrying 6 giant paper bags and some plastic bags with her. John and Takigawa have to help her and had to go three times back and forth to place all the bags in the kitchen. Mai on the other hand helped Om arranged all the food and stuff Nakazi have just brought.

"Mai!" Naru called. He was in the dining room glancing at his laptop.

"What is it Naru?" Mai asked as she came in. "Tea." was all the answer she got.

"Geez...Can't you say please for once!" she said as she now stood in front of him, her hands closed to a fist. He didn't answer and didn't mind her. So, Mai had to drag herself to the kitchen and make him tea. _I swear...I hate you, Kazuya Shibuya!..._she thought over and over again as she made his tea..._Mai? Tea!..._She imitated his voice with a tone of ridicule. She already mixed the tea to the hot water as she rolled her eyes,for she can't stand her boss' attitude. She quickly went over to him bringing his tea. She set it on the table and quickly left with heavy steps like she was having tantrums or something.

_Hmmm...It tasted better than before..I wonder what she used this time?..._he thought as he sipped his tea..._Hmm...I swear she's the best tea maker I've known!.._he smirked in his inside thoughts..._She'll be a good wife..someday_..He paused and his smirk fade.._Wife? Her?..Ugh..Damn it!...She must have cast a spell on this tea!..._he stared at the tea with an amused look and then, resumed to his usual thing, typing on his laptop.

His typing was disturbed when the dining door slid close (The door was a sliding type and Mai didn't close it when she left). It was the girl, from earlier that day. She stood in silence as she looked down, her head bowed covering her eyes. Naru looked over his laptop to get a view at her. He set aside his laptop and got the list from earlier that dawn. He pretend to read it and used it to not make it obvious to her that he was observing her moves. A little later, Mai came in disturbing the silence in the room. 

" Hey Naru!" she shouted not noticing the girl beside her as she came in from the living room. The girl looked and smiled at her sweetly. Mai was surprised and apologized at her. Mai's face when she came in was pale as if something terrible just happened and she was panting for air. 

"Umm..Gomen..Gomen!" Mai apologized with a smile and a little tear drop on the right side of her head. The girl looked down for a moment. Then she gave out a small smile, kind of like a little smirk. 

"Mai." Naru called for her urgent attention with his arms crossed and now he was standing up. His eyes giving out a somewhat worried look but not making it too obvious.

"Oh Naru! Right." she blushed for almost forgetting him. The girl noticed her blushed but Naru ignored it. The girl smiled, her usual **_eyes_** turned **_dark red_**, some kind of a **_maroon_** blending in the color of brown, a **_maroon brown_**, giving a very intruiging color that cannot be noticed immediately if not given detail to (or if you don't stare at her eyes for 5 seconds). She quickly bowed down so her eyes could not be visible and just listened to their conversations. 

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked in a firm manner but registering a little worried tone. Mai really took a long time before she could tell him her purpose of why she had called him.

"That's it!" Naru was not in his normal composure. He was half mad and the other half trying to stay cool. Mai nodded like a little child.

"You came here, shouting!... for the thing." His voice raised but lowered at the last phrase gaining his usual self again.

"You know you have disturbed me, Mai." he said cooly. Mai had told him that Bou-san had caught a little **_birdy_** in the garden which made him angry for making him so worried when she came in shouting. Mai gave him the puppy eyes. He almost lost himself again but then stopped, and gave her the facial expression of a father when very angry to his daughter.

"But...but Naru. The bird is like a dove... but not like one...And we swear! The bird somehow had glowed for a moment!" Mai reasoned out like a little child wanting him to believe. The little girl looked at both of them, her eyes went back to normal. They didn't noticed her leave until the sliding door made a sound of opening and then closed door. The little girl had rushed into the living room where Takigawa, John and Nakazi were.

They were all looking at the bird which was in Takigawa's cupped hands.

"Hello!" John greeted her for he was the one who noticed her first. She just looked at him blankly as if examining him in a stationed position. It gave him a slight shiver on the back. Her eyes traveled from John to Takigawa. And lastly on the little bird.

"Oh! Hi K-" Nakazi got cut off when the little girl slapped Takigawa's hands so hard that it bruised. They all stared, figuring what just happened. The little girl's expression turned from sweet to dead serious angry face. Om was there during the "slapping incident".

"Kei-sama..." Om didn't have time to finish her sentence because the little girl already snatched the bird from Takigawa's hands and swiftly ran to her room. Mai and Naru just got out from the kitchen just in time to see what just happened. Nakazi was so disappointed.

"Who is she?" Takigawa asked holding the bruised hand. Om only shook her head and went to the kitchen to find an ointment for Takigawa's hands.

"She's my cousin." Nakazi answered almost tearing. "She's Mitsukuri Kei."

"Then if that's her name...what's-?..." Mai trailed.

"Then my real name is Mihashi Nakazi." Nakazi sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. Naru held a paper in his hands and showed it to Nakazi.

"Her behavior." Naru voiced out. She shook her head.

"The 'acccident' had nothing to do with her behavior." She said as she stared at him. She had just read the paper he just gave her.

"Accident?" John asked. Mai was puzzled as well. They were doing a supernatural case, but then, they would suddenly figure a psychotic case like they were detectives or psychologists?

"Wait. That little girl and her behavior had nothing to do with the ghost cases." Takigawa protested, wanting a straight answer. "Or does she?" Naru shook his head.

"She might be the reason of this case." Naru answered. Mai was confused as ever. "Huh? I don't get it Naru!" Mai voiced.

"She must be the reason why there are ghosts here." Takigawa answered with his head bowed down.

"The reason?" John asked out of confusion.

* * *

Sigh...sorry guys! I had to cut the chappy at this point because it's getting too long if I continue... This is one mysterious chappy, I guess...Gomen!

* * *

So this chappy is about the case, partly about the girl and her behavior and It's introducing the mysterious bird...What could the Bird Be? And what's with the 'ACCIDENT' thing? Must be a really heavy event...Oh! And you haven't figure out if the girl is really mute yet? ...Well you have to find out the answers...In the Next Chapter!

* * *

Ummm...I'm really sorry guyzz...I'm really sorry if this chappy is so boring! And non of your bussiness type...but this is the starting of the climax...heheh...I'm really really really sorry...-Nervous again-sigh...Note the Italicised word/s too!


	4. The accident

Okay...so the Fourth Chapter is finally here! I don't know if you'll like it and all...But I hope you do!_sigh..._Okay Here it goes...-nervous-

* * *

Okay..So LET"S START!!...

* * *

Fourth chapter: The accident

Naru and Nakazi were the only ones who knew about the topic. Leaving Mai, Takigawa and John very confused.

"The reason?" John asked again. He was about to be answered when Om came in announcing lunch for them. John's question was ignored at that moment.

"We'll continue this later." Naru said before he went into the kitchen with Nakazi and Om. Mai nodded sweetly at him. John smiled, too, but with a slight confused look on his face. Naru just ignored Mai's cuteness and hid his smirk.

* * *

So, they were already sitted down when Kei came into the dining room. Her face was emotionless again. She looks so innocent and like nothing just happened before. Before she sat down, she stared a moment at Naru which he totally ignored. Her eyes didn't register any emotions as if she was staring at him blankly for 2 seconds.

"Umm..." Mai tried to talk but too nervous to even make a sound. The girl looked at her blankly.._Uhh..What should I do?...What should I say?..Help me_!! she panicked in her thoughts.

"Mai." she went back into the reality world. "Your food is getting cold." Naru said plainly.

"Uh..Right! I-I knew that." she stuttered as she noticed Kei already eating her food.

After Kei had eaten, she quickly disappeared in her room. So the gang just continued their unfinished bussiness as Naru promised.

* * *

"So, this accident thing...is the reason why she's like that?" Takigawa asked Naru. Naru just ignored him and let Nakazi answer his question.

"No, I already told you...The accident has nothing to do with her." Nakazi answered strongly.

"WAIT!!" Mai half-screamed. "What is the accident?" she blushed as all eyes were on her.

"2 years ago her parents died in a plane crash." Naru answered cooly. Which followed by Nakazi's nod.

_Flash Back _

_The telephone rang. Kei was at the garden tending her carnations. So her nanny, Tao Pu, picked up the phone and answered. The whole house was silent for a change. Not a sound could be heard. Kei ran inside hoping that it was her parents that called._

_"Kei-sama.." Tao said lovingly but with a tone of sadness before giving her the phone. Kei didn't talk. Her head was down covering her marvelous eyes. She listened to the phone._

_"I'm sorry little girl..." the speaker from the other line started "The plane your parents were in...have...'' Kei's eyes started to wet." Crashed." the speaker continued. "We found their bodies lifeless..I'm really sorry." Kei put the phone down and tears rolled down her face. She wiped it away and gave a lonely smile._

_At the funeral...Everyone was silent. Kei just looked at the coffins and offered them flowers and showed a neutral face. Everyone was there for her. And she smiled the loneliest smile to everyone. Few days later she was back at her normal self, herself before the accident happened._

_End of Flash Back_

"She was all the same after that." Nakazi added. "She was still our most lovable, outgoing, always laughing cousin. When her parents died, she was entrusted to the care of their most loyal and oldest Nanny. Kei became the master of the house. Her nanny loved her very much, she loved her nanny, too. They were usualy seen together, baking cookies, watering the flowers, especially her most favorite one the carnations, then they would go to the..." she stopped when Takigawa cleared his throat. She blushed a little as she finally noticed that she was about to go far out from their topic.

_Flash Back _

_"Hey Kei!" Nakazi called. Kei just smiled and gave her flowers._

_"Thank you!! You wanna play with us?" Nakazi gestured at her back to show their other cousins. She nodded and ran towards the others._

_"Hey no fair!!" Nakazi shouted. "Well then, I'll be it!!" she added a little while later. Laughters were heard in the garden._

_"Kei-sama! Nakazi-sama, please call the others. It's almost lunch time!! The foods are almost ready." Tao pu smiled brightly. Kei ran to her and helped her with everything. While Nakazi informed the others._

_A year ago..._

_Tao pu laid dying in the hospital bed. She called for Kei while her other cousins waited outside. She told her about many things, it was about her journey to the other world and Kei prayed for her. Then Tao pu died because of some disease. Kei cried and stayed silent until after the funeral._

_"Hey Kei!" Nakazi called. "You like carnations right?" Kei only looked at her as if thinking and then, she smiled and nodded. Nakazi gave her some flowers and they started to play. _

_Kei was entrusted to the whole household and most especially to her elder cousins which she herself trusts. She only have two elder cousins that was very close to her. Nakazi and Tanina. Both of them were told to take care of her. Each taking turn every three months._

_End Flash Back_

The SPR team stayed silent, listening intently at her as she narrated the flash backs.

"She changed when?" Mai was surprised as Nakazi paused and gave a sad look.

"6 months ago." Nakazi added. " We don't know why, but she went home one late afternoon crying and running upstairs to her room...She was late during our dinner...She wasn't enthusiastic at that time either. And when she smile, we never see that same old glitter in her eyes anymore." Nakazi ended the story.

"Then starting that night too, strange things start to happen" she added.

"So, she's like that recently?" Mai asked. Nakazi nodded sadly.

"And so Bou-san concluded, that because of her depression she summoned a spirit. Right?" John guessed.

"So she **_is_** the reason!!" Takigawa concluded once more. Nakazi turned confused and didn't know what to answer anymore.

"But-" Nakazi tried to argue.

"They're mostly right...but her motives about why she summoned a spirit isn't clear yet." Naru answered immediately.

The gang retreated after their session. Naru proceeded to their base which was located at the third floor. Before he could reach their base he had to pass by Kei's room, second room from the stairs leading to the top floor. Takigawa and John were not around, apparently doing an errand for Nakazi.

There was no strange occurences at that time. When he passed by at Kei's room, there came a humming tune from behind the door , he stopped to listen intently. Then, voices could be heard from behind the door.

"Don't hurt Nazi-ne, please." pleaded a weak female voice from inside.

"But, they don't care about what you feel." an evil, still female voice answered back.

"Maybe, but still don't hurt her." came the weak voice again.

"Hmph..What if I will?" asked the other voice teasingly but with a tone of savage in it.

"I won't let you do that to her! She's my cousin, and if you do..." the weak voice answered angrily. Now, Naru was certain that it was Kei's voice from behind, but the other one, he don't know.

"You promised!! You promised not to hurt HER!! or any of my relatives!" Kei continued half-shouting.

"Well then, you can't do anything, can you? If I hurt that brown-haired girl... What's her name? Mai?!" the evil voice came to answer strongly. Then, silence.

Naru's heart started beating fast. He felt worried for Mai..._Mai! I couldn't let that happen to her!_...Naru paused.._It couldn't be true...Just for sure...Maybe I should check on her_...So he made up his mind and went down.

He saw her in the garden, admiring the beauty and scent of the flowers around. Mai looked up to see him and smiled.

"Don't go near sharp objects, Mai." Naru warned her.

"Why, Naru?" Mai asked.

"Just don't, okay? You could get hurt." He ended and turned to leave. He decided to go back up and proceed to their base.

_Naru...Wonder, what's wrong with him?..He sounded worried._Mai thought..._Naru? worried?_...She mused at the thought and she just continued to admire the breath-taking surrounding.

Meanwhile, Naru almost passed by Kei's room again but he stopped. He heard sobbing and a crying girl. He wanted to find out what's wrong with her. He hesitated first, then, he held the doorknob and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the little girl on the bed, crying on her pillow.

_She didn't even stood up..to open the door._Naru kept in mind. As he approached the girl, he felt something he never felt before...pity, sadness and compassion. He knows that the only person who could turn him from a narcissist to a human being who truly cares is Mai or so he thinks. So, he was totally baffled.

The girl kept crying. Then, she turned to him with a very sad, frightened and with pity look in her eyes. He knew that look. Something was going to happen, something really bad. The girl started opening her mouth, trying to talk even though she is choking from all the crying. But suddenly, she changed her expression into a shock mode.

"Naru-nii..." she started, still crying, trying to talk, breath and stay calm at the same time. Her tears started streaming very fast down her cheeks and turned to big drops. He listened to her very low voice. His narcissist mask still plastered on his face, but his inside is waiting to explode for what's to come. She murmured something very inaudible.

"You have to...save her!" she bursted out, tears still streaming down her face. Naru was confused.

"You have to get to her!You have to!" she continued. "Hurry! You must GO." Naru was surprised at her remark but he wasn't ready to just leave. "You can't race with time! Time is your enemy. And right now, you're running out of it." she said with a look of pity in her eyes and in a serious tone.

"Why?It's not like Time stays the same. What's your reason?" he kept his cool, though he knew it's going to be about Mai, and the reason is going to kill him. Kei went silent for a time. She sat up.

Silence...The only noise that could be heard is the chirping of the _mysterious_ bird in the cage near her window. Still silence, as if she was listening to what the bird was chirping about or telling her.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it...and definetly the girl ISN'T mute. Hahah!...-nervous again-...What do you think will happen next? Why is she so urgent? Why is she racing time? Is Naru really running out of time?

* * *

Now, stay updated cause there's so much more to come...Hope you'll still support this story!! -nervous- And reviews pls!! Sorry if it took so long to update this story..Gomen!!


	5. Whisper

Hi guys...Sorry, this took too long. I've been so busy lately. Sorry again...I hope you enjoy! I hope -slightly nervous-

* * *

Okay..Here it is...

* * *

Chapter Five: Whisper

There was silence for a time. There were emotions trapped, unexpressed and just ready to explode. Impatient look hidden for a moment until...

"Listen." Kei spoke up barely audible. He got confused but hid it under his mask. _What should I listen to? Could it be...?_ he questioned. Her expression changed. He knows, better yet, he _knew._ She was hiding her childish look, her childish fear. She started humming a tune. He felt so heavy all of a sudden. He felt like he wants to chase something...something important.

_There's a whisper in the air you breath_

_Underneath the sky tonight..._

She whispered a few of the lyrics. Naru heard it. Even though, it was just a _whisper_.

"A whisper..." he repeated to himself. She looked down.

As if hearing what he said, she answered,"A whisper, words that are meant to be kept...meant to be hidden."

"There is so much more to a whisper..." she continued.

"When you whisper...it means...those words are meant for only one person...And..." she paused to look at him more directly.

"Not for EVERYONE ELSE!" she quoted. He looked at her mystical face.

"What should I listen to?" he asked. She gestured him to be quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai was still admiring the breath-taking scenery. Every flower of every kind was most likely to be seen. Her sight came upon the bushes of blue roses which she adored. _If there are blue roses? Where could the red ones be?_ she pondered on her thoughts.

She turned around to look for them until...

_There they are! Wow...they are so beautiful! _she admired. _She must really like flowers... _she thought as she moved towards the bush. She was almost there when she noticed it was getting dark already.

"Almost night time? where could all the time have went?" she asked herself. " Maybe? A little while longer..." she thought of picking one before she would get inside the house.

* * *

In Kei's room...

The room was full of silence. He was alert to any types of noises. Then suddenly, the 2nd phrase of the lyrics she have said kept repeating by his ears. As if, someone was whispering to him. He looked by the window and noticed the darkness. _Night!_

_Aaaaaaaaahhh! _The silence was broken. Naru's heartbeat raised. An ear deafening cry could be heard.

"RUN!" Kei called out to him.

"Naru!" it was Mai. She's calling him but her voice was somewhat fading away. Kei stood up and ran to the stair case with a fear expression revealed in her eyes. Naru stood up and ran beside her. Mai was at the garden but her voice was so distant. It was far away. They paused to listen to where it came from.

"Help!" came her voice again.

"She's playing with us!" Kei spoke up while running down. He wanted to ask who but there was no more time.

"The Garden, Naru-nii..." he then sped towards the back door and into the garden. The little girl followed close to him. The door banged open.

"Naru! Help! Naru!" voice could be heard from somewhere around.

She wasn't there. "Naru-nii!" Kei gasp and pointed by the rose bush. It was dark, the only light source was the moon, the full moon. They came upon the rose bush. Blood dripped from some of the stems of the bush. A trail of blood led to somewhere but it stopped.

"Naru!" Mai's voice came so far.

"Naru-nii...I know where she is!" Kei answered.

"The forest!...You have to hurry." she said in a fast pace.

"You stay here and wait for the others. If they come, tell them where I am if we don't get back from then." Naru answered in the same manner. His coolness faded away.

He ran. "Naru-nii..wait!" Kei came again. "There in the forest, there's an abandoned building site. There's a big boulder and heavy metals." she spoke faster than before. " When you get inside the forest...Follow the white trail! Then, follow the bird!" she explained. He nodded and sped off again.

* * *

He ran into the forest. He almost got lost.

_Follow the white trail..._came a whisper. There was a trail of white sand on the ground. He followed it to where it led but it stopped. He was facing three dark trails and he don't know where to go.

_Follow the bird..._another whisper came. A bird flew on the tree beside him. It was the mysterious bird! He followed it and came by an abandoned buildind just as Kei have said.

"Naru!" cried Mai. The bird flew towards the voice and chirped as it found Mai.

"Mai!" he called.

Two black wild unearthly dogs were hunting her. Naru ran to her. The dogs were large. It stood almost by his hips.

"Naru!" she cried. She stood by a big, deep hole, like a giant pit. Somewhat dug to be a ground floor from before. In front of her where the two dogs, barking visciously as if waiting for their prey to fall on the pit. Below the hole were steels that stood upward. If Mai falls, she won't make it alive. If Mai gets attacked by the dogs, she'll be ripped into pieces. He had no choice but to use his PK.

Naru used his PK to the two dogs. The dogs were half burned but they were hesitant to leave. Great fire shot from his hands but the dogs dodged it. They turned towards him. There eyes turned darker than ever. They started attacking him and one of them was burned down. Mai stood in awe. She never had seen Naru like this before. But her astonishment didn't conquer her fear.

A while ago, she was scared to die, but now, she is scared that he will be instead of her. He was tired. The dog still attacked as if it seeks revenge. He huffed to breath. He was almost worn out. The dog can't go near him but keeping the dog far from him and from Mai by using his PK will kill him if all his energy is used up.

The last shot. It was so immense. It was like hell around the site. Mai moved away from the pit to prevent from falling. The intense heat burned the dog into skeletons. And the shot left Naru with little energy. He collapsed to the ground.

"Naru!" Mai ran beside him and hugged him. She kept crying. He was still conscious when she hugged him. Her right bloody arm which was strangled by the bush enveloped him while her left palm, with cuts and blood was carressing his soft skinned face.

"Please, Naru, stay awake...Please stay." she whispered. She didn't know how much energy he has left so she felt so worried and scared.

"I want you to stay with me..." she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Naru breathed in her words and went into a deep sleep.

_There's a whisper in the air you breath_

_Underneath the sky tonight..._

The others came much later. Nakazi checked his vital signs and found out that he is alright. They carried him inside the house. Mai stayed beside him all through out the night.

"How did you know where we are?" Mai asked when Takigawa went inside Naru's room.

"Kei told us..." Takigawa answered.

"You mean she can speak?" she asked bewildered.

"Yup...i think she's a composed type." he answered her again. She sighed a relief but then changed her expression as she stared at Naru. He noticed that she was worried about Naru.

"He's fine, Mai." he gently reassured her. She gave a small smile. He stood to leave.

"What about you?" he manage to ask as he head for the door. She looked at her bandaged arm and palm for a moment.

"Fine!" she answered enthusiastically. Then, he was gone.

* * *

A little later, Takigawa went back inside the room.He found Mai asleep on the chair while her head was on Naru's bedside. His pervertness strikes again.

He laughed maniacly to himself as he thought of his plan.

Meanwhile...Someone was watching him outside by the door. The little girl! She peeked inside. Takigawa didn't notice.

* * *

Okay...so there you have it...I hopeyou like it guys...I know it's not a good chapter...Sorry..._sigh..._The lyrics came from the song of EleventySeven, Here with Me...Just to let you know..okay?

* * *

Takigawa's pervertness strkes again?! what does that mean?Oh! and why was the little girl there?

Well, I wouldn't spoil the fun. heheheh!Review please...

Be nice always!!-nervous-

* * *


	6. Unknown

The sixth chapter! Finally!...Almost done guys...Few more and this story will be done...I wouldn't want to keep you waiting...

* * *

So...Here it is!...

* * *

Sixth Chapter: Unknown

It was 7 in the evening.

"Bou-san!" a young priest called from downstairs. Apparently calling him for dinner.

Takigawa was so busy. Moving and lifting, and moving some more. A dark-haired teen was twisting and turning a little on the bed as if he knew he was being disturbed. Takigawa smirked as he lifted a brown-haired girl from a chair. He placed her beside the boy, which was Naru. She didn't know about it. So close they were put together.

Mai laid on the bed, she slept with her right side flat on it and so close to him, close to Naru. She was a little under him. Her forehead resting on his chin. Her right hand resting on his chest while her left was on his waist. Her head by his neck, where of course she smelled his sweet scent, which became addictive to her sleep. Her feet entertwined to his.

Naru laid left sideways on the bed, also facing her. He was breathing her intoxicating fume, the smell of her shampoo. His left arm was laid on by her neck, which was hugging her. His left palm came upon to rest by her shoulder. His right arm hugged her by the waist, positioned ontop of her left arm and came to rest on her back. He was almost kissing her forehead, just almost. His left leg ontop of her right leg. He was the dominant one because he was a little higher than her. He was above.

_Heheheh..i wonder what their reactions will be? _The monk thought. _Oh, well...I wouldn't want to jump to conclusions._ He smirked. He left and locked the door, from the outside. He happily whistled as his brilliant plan worked out well. He now noticed the girl but thought that she must have just came out of her room just now. So he continued and descended on the stairs.

_How brilliant of me..._he praised himself over and over again as he proceeded.

The girl stared at the room for sometime before she left for dinner.

"What took you so long?" asked John.

"Where's Mai-san?" he inquired as Takigawa sat down.

"Oh..Just bussiness...heheheh." Takigawa laughed.

"Little girl is busy right now." he giggled as he picked up his fork and knife to cut and eat his piece of meat.

The little girl came in and didn't look at them. Her sight was focused on the floor. Only on the floor.

"Hey! Umm...Thanks for telling us where they were." Takigawa bursted. She just looked at him and proceeded to her chair.

John noticed her gloom as she stared at her food. He got lost from reality when he looked into her eyes. They were scared and lonely. They were looking for something, something really crucial.

"Hey! John, you going to eat that?" Bou-san snapped at him as he noticed him staring only at his food.

"uh? Y-yeah..." he stuttered as he realised what had happened. _Mysterious eyes..._ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Naru's room...

He awakens only to be drunk by her scent. Pure delight and a strong desire illuminated him. His eyes fully opened and revealed his brown-haired assistant in his arms. He grinned as he noticed her breathing in his scent. Hormones started to rise and can't be stopped. Until...she twitched. He stopped it fully and sent them down again. He didn't take his hands off her.

_Mai...it will kill me if something bad happens to you...You can't be on your own like that. _He talked to her in his thoughts. He glanced at her lips. They were red. He thought of doing something to her while she's asleep. But he stopped himself by doing so. She moved again. Her eyelids were slowly opening. She was waking up.

His brilliant mind wasn't so brilliant anymore. He got confused on two options. To pretend to sleep or to hug her fully and let her know his awake as well. _Ugh! Damn this idiot...Why does she have to wake up? _He thought. She was making this sound of like being annoyed.

Her eyes now fully opened. She stared at the semi darkness which revealed to her someone's body. He shut his eyes. She felt being hugged. But she didn't know who. Her heartbeat raised and she turned red as she came upon a face so familiar. The face of the person who laid on the bed a while ago. The face of the person she got worried to. The face of her Boss!Naru!

_Bou-san!! I'll get you for this..._she squealed in her mind.

She came face to face with him now. Her face looking up to him. Their lips mili-inches away. As she realised the situation she was in she turned redder than a tomato.

_I can't take it much longer!!_His mind squeaked to respond the ever flaming desire of his heart. _I can't...besides I shouldn't!_He kept repeating.To this position, she can't sleep anymore and he can feel it. Her face returned to its normal color,well, not fully.

_N-naru...so close..._she stuttered even at her thoughts. She turned pinkish as she stared at his lips..._BAD MAI!_ she scolded herself as her desire grew stronger.

"He wouldn't care anyway." she sighed. He heard what she have said. He smirked in the semi-darkness. He felt so guilty all of a sudden. _Damn this idiot...She makes me feel so jelly inside._...He tried to stop what he feels but he can't. It was stronger than him.

"Who wouldn't care?" he whispered by her right ears. It sent shivers down her spine. There he went. Waking up and making her feel bad again. His inner self giggled at the thought of her.

"N-naru?..." she actually said it more as a statement than a question.

"Me?" he said with an evil grin as he brought her face closer to his. She turned red. He can't control his hormones anymore. _Ugh!...Baka..._he thought for the last moment. _You made me do it again!..._he refered to his hormones.

"Ne, N-N-Naru?Uh.." she didn't know what to answer. They faces came about. He lifted her upwards so they were face leveled. Their foreheads touching each others and they could feel each others breathing. Naru's right hand reached for her cheeks while going through her hair. He caressed her left cheek while Mai's left hand slithered to his shoulders. They were like eternity being in that position. _Gosh...He's so hot!_her inner self tell her over and over again. She then imagined herself slapping her own face.

He stopped as he noticed her bandaged arm and palm. He moved a few inches away from her face to get a clearer view at her. He didn't understood what he felt as he clasp her wounded hand. He felt some sort of rage or was it worriedness.

"What happened Mai?" he asked controlling his voice not to sound harsh to her. But he felt so worried.

"I don't want to talk about it Naru." she said plainly as she didn't detect his mood.

"What happened Mai?" his voice sounded hard than ever. One more wrong answer from her and he'll be talking in monotone.

"N-Naru...I-i...I don't know what happened." she answered, her thraot drying up ang her eyes became teary. She's apparently traumatised.

"Trust me Mai.." he softens as her eyes came visible in the semi-darkness. Well, she ended up bursting in tears as she narrates the past event.

_Flashback..._

_She was heading for the rose bush. As she did so, she noticed rustling by her left._

_"W-what could it be?" she asked herself. _

_She was like hypnotised because the next thing she knew, she was strangled by the rose bush. She didn't even remember how she got so clse to the bush. The thorns cuts through her flesh. She worked hard to break free as the stingy-feeling pain starts to work on her. She screamed but she thought no one heard her. So, she got hold of a stationed thorn bush and cut her self free from the rose bush._

_But her nightmare didn't stop there. Two unearthly dogs leaped into the air. She screamed in terror. Her blood dripped to the ground. The dogs smelled her! Her blood!!...She raced herself. She counted her percentage of living into the world. She counted her time by and by just to prevent herself from fainting. She stumbled into a rock. The dogs were nearing. She couldn't bear it anymore, she screamed again. She didn't know how many times she screamed. How many times she called for him. _

_All she remembered was that she ran into the abandoned building site. Then, Naru came and used his PK. She witnessed the battle between the dogs and him. Then he collapsed to the ground after he fried the dogs.  
_

_End of Flashback_

He wiped her tears. She gave a small smile. He smiled himself!! The smile which he only gives to Mai, his _special smile_.

"Naru?!" she tried to ask but to awkward to do so.

"Hmmm?" he sounded to let her know he's listening as he now let go of her and stared at the ceiling. Staring as if trying to think clearly.

"I remembered..." she started.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Someone whispered to me..." she said her smile widens. He remebered as well.

"I wasn't totally out of control of myself that whole time...I felt like I was guided." she paused trying to remember. He glanced at her as she said those words.

"Because...I the WHOLE forest was identical, the trees were the same and if I had stayed there and didn't find the site...then maybe I got lost and got eaten by them. But I wasn't!" she exclaimed.

"Someone whispered the way!!" she ended.

"I felt the same way too, Mai." he said under his breath. _But why do you have to make me feel this way Mai?! Why?!...Of all people..._He questioned his doubtful mind..._I don't want to lose someone important and special again..._he sadly thought. He was back into his masked face when he let go of her. _What are you really to me , Mai?_

Outside the room, the little girl stood looking at the door. It was like she could see what was inside, the moment she smiled.

"Naru-nii, take care of her. It would be much more dangerous if you don't..." she silently spoke.

"But tonight you're ALL free from unearthly troubles..." she smiled a genuine smile.

"Only for tonight." she added with much sorrow as her smile faded.

"But I'll answer you, Naru-nii..I'll answer your doubts." her cheerful face came again.

She whispered something...

_Tonight..._

_There's a piece of you inside my heart..._

_That runs too deep to describe..._

"That is exactly what you feel about her. She's something that you can't describe... because her value is so great" she said like she was talking to him face to face. As if he was near enough to have heard. Then, she left.

But he DID hear it!! For him, it was so loud. It was so near. It was clear. Those phrases were heart throbbing and he can't stop them from flowing to his heart and brain.

_There's a piece of you inside my heart..._

_That runs too deep to describe..._

He repeated in his thoughts, for Mai!

Again, there was silence. Until...

* * *

Until what?! What could have broken the silence that conquered the room? In the next chappy, you'll find out...And all their questions will be answered...Well, maybe not all...Maybe some. What do you think the girls motives are? Who could that person orthing that wanted to kill Mai? Are the others involved too? Hmmm...Maybe?!

I also remembered...They were locked from the_ outside_! Will they ever get out?!

Maybe you'll find out if you read the next chap...heheh! Have fun.

Note: This story is almost done!


	7. Temptation, Reincarnation?

Chapter 7 is here!! I can't really make up my mind!! as to how many chapters this is going to end..But this story is ending soon...

Warning: This chapter is very confusing...

* * *

Okay!! So...let's Begin!

* * *

Chapter 7:Temptation, Reincarnation?!

Until...

Until some sort of noise broke it. It came from inside the room. Naru stared at her in wonderment. The noise came again. Mai blushed as she realised it was her own stomach that made the noise. _Feed me Mai! Feed me!_..._It _told her_._He sweat dropped and stopped himself from giggling. She blushed even redder as she noticed what he was doing, but was relieved easily.

"I guess we better get some dinner." he proposed as he stood up and reached a hand to her, to help her get up.

"Naru, shouldn't you be resting for a while? You used-" she cut off as she slumped back at the bed. Naru have let go of her as she almost mentioned something he didn't like to hear. He doesn't want to remember the time when he almost lost her. Besides mentioning his PK, which he doesn't want to discuss at all.

"Naru you should rest." she said worriedly.

"I don't need to rest Mai." he said plainly irritated.

"But Naru...you're still tired and..." she stopped as she knew what she was about to say. _I don't want to see you like that! I want you to be...to be more than fine! _She just sighed to herself. _Just as you want him to be more than friends?_ her evil inner self teased. She turned pinkish for a moment.

"Do you want me to rest so that you could stay here?!" he teased which told her that he's in a good mood. _Evil?!.._she said to her self.

"Of course not!" she replied immediately. He gave her a smugged smile which of course made her blood boil. _How dare he? Ugh...You're such a narcissist Naru! _she screamed in her thoughts.

"How arrogant of you!!" she exclaimed. He just kept his smile playfully on his lips.

"Oh! Am I?" he asked with ridicule.

"Yes!" she snapped back. He moved closer to her, cupping her chin, he brought her face closer to his. Her heart started beating fast again.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if we stay here the whole night without any food, would you?" he said grinning as he glanced at her stomach then back to her eyes. She didn't answered. _FEED ME MAI!! FOOD!! Oh SWEET..._screeched her stomach which she ignored for a moment.

"Oh! I see you're TAKING me to BED early tonight." he emphasized. Her blood boiled almost over a hundred degrees! She imagined Naru being tied up on a tree and being burned by her while he's struggling for his life and begging for her mercy.

"YOU-" before she could finish her stomach acted up again.

"I think it's enough play for tonight, Little girl..." he mentioned as he held her chin with his pointer finger.

"Ewe!! You got Bou-san coodies!!" she giggled.

"You ARE a little girl, idiot." he stated as a fact. She clinched her fist, ready to hit him when he already headed for the door. Her veins almost popped as her face turned like an exploding volcano.

"I'm not a Little Girl anymore!!" she exploded. He only gave her a smirk.

"Yeah?! What are you then?!" he manage to ask still smirking and already holding the door knob. Her eyebrows twitched. _What kind of a question is that, anyway? _she argued herself.

"I'm...I'm a highschool student!" she answered fast. He turned to her and smiled. "I'm a teenager!" she stressed with much force.

"Wrong, Mai, wrong." he answered just like a great scholar teaching a little child, a six year old kid to be exact. She would kill him! _If_ she didn't love him so much.

"What am I to you, then. NARU?!" she scorned with much sarcasm. He let go of the doorknob. He haven't turned it yet.

"You're nothing..." he **_paused_**, his unemoitional face plastered on his face. He stopped for a while, thinking if he will really tell her what he thinks of her. She was facing his back at that time.

"Nothing?" Mai asked weakly. It's too late! She thinks he really stopped talking. _I should have known, Naru..._she sadly noted, her heart feeling cracked and broken all of a sudden..._Then,I wouldn't have asked you. _He was thinking for quite some time so she thought he have finished his sentence._  
_

He didn't really know what face to show her, what expression he _should_ show her. Because to him it doesn't matter what he looks like at that moment. All he knows is that Mai felt so terrible. And she thinks that _he_ doesn't love her which isn't true at all. He knows that she's hurt and doesn't really want to talk about it.

"I should have known, Naru." she said out loud. She _faked_ a smile.

"I-It-" he cut off facing Mai as he heard clickings from behind him. Mai became so teary inside.

"OI!! NARU!! MAI!!" came a voice outside. Then, there was poundings on the door. Very noisy ones. Naru shook his head as he figured who the pounding-idiot was.

"BOU-SAN!" he half yelled to him. Outside the room, John sweat dropped as Nakazi came bringing lots and lots of keys. Naru turned the knob and found it locked.

"What did you do this time?!" Naru asked not really keeping his cool. Takigawa curled himself at one corner near the room like a little child scared of being eaten by a monster from the closet. _Naru could be so scary sometimes...I got to keep mysel together..._He kept telling himself like he has gone mental.

Nakazi laughed. "Well, umm, we have a problem." she spoke near the door. Kei came and knew what the scene was about.

"What's the problem?" Mai asked.

"Well, we sorta kind of can't...open the door."Nakazi answered uncertainly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Mai yelled.

"This door was designed differently from the doors of the other rooms. If we got locked from the outside, someone has got to open it with a key, the key, from the outside." Naru answered not looking at her.

Kei wasn't sure but she could feel that 'she' is near. Then as Nakazi, John and Takigawa were happily finding the key to get them out of the awkward room something flashed before them. Something smoking black.

"HURRY!!" she let out.

"Is she here?" John asked as they all stopped working on the door. She just nodded. They worked swiftly. Om gave an ear-splittening shout.

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!

"What is it?" Takigawa ran to her while the others searched for the right key from Nakazi's collection. Om pointed at the wall.

"The typical, this thing means bussiness." he sighed as he looked at the bloody wall of the hallway. 'D3a+-s...By +-3 r!s3 0f +-3 Bl00dy /\/\00n. 0n +-3 13+h r!s3-+ 0f +-3 sun...' it wrote.

"How do you know that?" asked Om shakily.

"Blood on the wall by the enemy is so not good. And always will be." he answered running back to the others with her.

"She can't hurt you..." Kai paused as she glanced at the clock. "You got 2 hours left to find the key." she said.

"What? I don't understand." Takigawa sighed cluelessly.

"She can't do anything until midnight. Right?" answered John.

"Right! But she can tempt you into stopping the search or she could tempt..." she stopped. "Mai and Naru into..." _killing each other or at least hurt..._she just finished in her thoughts.

"Okay stop! I don't wan to know about the last part." Takigawa reacted as he sensed danger. They heard shouts from inside the room after a while. But they couldn't make out what they meant because another noise came. It was like a very loud stingy noise that could hurt the eardrum so badly.

"Naru! MAI!" John shouted.

* * *

Inside...

"NARU! YOU IDIOT!." harsh words came out of her mouth.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she continued. "IF YOU HAVE LET ME DIE ON THAT SITE! THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN THEN."

"Mai, it's not like that." he replied.

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE?" she scorned.

"IS IT NOTHING...AGAIN?" she yelled.

"You don't know what your talking about, Mai." he said holding her arms.

"OH RIGHT!THAT'S RIGHT!! I DON'T, DO I?? THAT'S BECAUSE I'M STUPID RIGHT?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"STOP IT MAI!!" he snapped.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR MY BOSS DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" she snapped back.

"APPARENTLY I DO." he replied.

_Yes, yes...hehehehe...This is going better than I thought..._an evil laugh could be heard from the corners of the room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled as she slapped Naru's hands. It sored.

"Mai..." he searched for words. As his heart started pounding like breaking into pieces.

"I DON'T NEED YOU, NARU!! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!!" she snapped. She covered her mouth as she finally realised what she have said. Tears rushed on her cheeks freely.

"I see." he said weakly."I'm sorry."

Then suddenly the door banged open but that wasn't enough to startle them both. They remained still as though they never heard the door bang so loudly.

"Mai...What happened?" Takigawa immediately asked. Mai only hugged the monk because she doesn't know what to tell him. John looked at Naru but he only shook his head.

After that, Mai was settled at the living room sofa with the others except for Naru, Kei and John who was at the base.

"What happened?" John asked. Naru ignored the question and checked the equipments' pick ups. There were none. So, he continued to search in his laptop. Typing, typing and typing some more.

"She was tempted." Kei answered the previous question. She glanced at her wrist watch. By now, Naru was checking the monitor, the kitchen particularly. The blood wasn't washed off yet.

"What you mean is Mai was tempted by her?" John asked confused. She just nodded. "Who is she anyway?"

"She is Tushiro. She's from hell." she replied without any emotional reactions. John sweat dropped. Naru kept typing but was listening as well.

"Well, if that's the case we could cleanse the house." John answered eagerly as he picked some papers scrambled on the floor.

"It's not the house. It's all of us." she said with twinkling eyes of . John gave a confused look.

"She's a messenger from the God of the Underworld." she said plainly. "She wants me to suffer before my soul could be taken. --Reincarnation." she said as simple as that. Naru glanced at her and gave a surprised look. John did as well. _Reincarnation?_

"So, we're part of this?" Naru asked seriously.She nodded.

"Why us?" John asked again.

"This is not simple. You have the characters of some people my past-self know. But the thing is, yours' are just temporary...That's the first set. The 2nd one is involved in magic. Celestial beings in celestial war?! You have, too..." she trailed off.

"What's our role?" Naru asked trying to figure where this talk was going.

"You were sent here to help." she replied. They gave her a confused look.

"What?!"...

* * *

Only one question for this chapter and I leave the rest to you. Can you read the bloody 'love' letter, the one that's written on the kitchen wall?


	8. Dream

Chapter 8 is here!! I can't really make up my mind!! as to how many chapters this is going to end..But this story is ending soon...

Warning: This chapter is very confusing... So please be patient and be understanding -nervous-...

NOTE: Please don't be harsh...Or worst HURT me...-really nervous-

* * *

Okay!! So...let's Begin!

* * *

Chapter 8: Dream

"What?!"...

She explained to them every detail. The war, the allies, objectives and so on. It was like they were in the past but only different. They felt so connected and familiar.

Meanwhile, after Mai had calmed down and talked with the others from downstairs she was advised to take a rest. So, she did. She went to her room and told them she'll just take a nap. She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed.

_Mai's Dream.._

Mai was standing somewhere, somewhat like a garden. She was dressed in a gown. It was a very wide garden with all the flowers and a fountain in the middle. Then she saw Nakazi also wearing a gown, only different, on the balcony of a palace. The place felt like heaven. It felt so celestial.

"Ne, **_Ayumu_**!!" called out Nakazi. Mai didn't know why but she waved back to her.

"Ayumu, **_Goro_ **is worried about you." Nakazi yelled so that she may hear. She just smiled.

"I'm okay, **_Azumi_**!" to that Nakazi went inside. Takigawa went over to Mai as she was picking flowers for Kei. "**_Goro_**!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Ayumu, you should better prepare his tea." he said with a wink.

"You mean**_ Raiden_** is already finish?" she asked while running back to the palace. "HAI!" Takigawa yelled. She ran as fast as she could. She was already in the hallway when...

She slipped. Something or someone caught her. She didn't see first because her eyes were shut. And as she opened her eyes slowly, two arms were wrapped around her. Then, she saw Naru.

"**_R-Riaden_**..." she barely couldn't say it. He propped her up and still didn't let go.

"I told you to be careful, Ayumu." he said firmly but lovingly. She blushed. Their lips were to be sealed when someone ran over to them.

"Raiden-san-" it was John. He paused as he noticed the two of them blushing so red as Naru let go of her.

"Gomen...Did I just interupted something important?" John asked, smiling and holding his laughter. Naru blushed a little.

"No, it's okay, **_Kiyoshi_**." he replied. John just nodded.

"Princess **_Mitsuko_** is looking for you." he said immediately. Naru went over to a room. It was a large bed room. It was designed like royalty. Mai followed him. And she noticed that the whole palace was for royalty.

"**_Kimiko_**!" he exclaimed as the little girl hugged him. He actually hugged her back. It was Kei and she was wearing a gown like a princess. A mystical one.

"Raiden-ni, I don't like that!!" she pouted. A bird chirpped from the balcony. She raised her left hand and the bird flew to her and landed ontop of her index finger. It was the mysterious bird.

They continued their conversation. They were having fun time together. Om went in and set the snacks on Kei's tea table.

"**_Emi_**." Kei called weakly. Om turned and walked towards her. Naru gave her a noogie and left after saying goodbye. She gave Om an order and she went swiftly away. When nobody else was there. Her smile faded and her eyes were teary

Mai stood looking at the beautiful palace that faded slowly.

_She woke up. _

The place was flooding with light. It was warm shining light. "Must be morning already."

She quickly went downstairs and found Kei sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Have you had a nice dream, Mai-ne?" she asked. Mai felt a tingle on her back bone, it made her shiver.

"How'd you know?" she asked inaudible. Takigawa entered he living room and was surprised to see Mai so pale. Kei by then, disappeared into the other part of the house.

"Mai-chan...What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bou-san, it's nothing." she faked.

"It's not just nothing. Is it Naru?" he inquired. She shook her head.

"Speaking of him, he haven't ask me for any tea ever since. He would usually call me for one." she said trying to escape the dreaded question.

"Hmmm...Yeah, you're right. Naru haven't talked to you. huh?" he replied trying to think. "Oh snap, now that you've mention that, I just remembered, Nakazi is making him tea right now. Well a while ago, he asked Om and John for one, too."

"Well, what about later?" she asked really trying hard to talk to Naru. He raised an eyebrow as he figured what she wants to do.

"You want to talk to him? Go talk to him!" Takigawa cheered her as he gave her a push towards the stairs. She looked down. Now, that she thought of talking to Naru she can't do it. She's afraid. Afraid that he won't listen or talk to her. Of course, Why wouldn't he, right? The Fight or were those Harsh words that fired out of her mouth was the reason.

"Maybe later." she replied lowly. He spaced.

"Well, okay then. But it would be good if you two talk out soon." he said as she left to go upstairs apparently to her room again.

"Oh Bou-san?" she stopped when she was already ontop of the staircase. He looked up."Thanks!" Then she proceeded as he nodded.

She sat on her bed and just lie there. Sooner than she thought she fell asleep and drifted to dreamland.

_Another Dream..._

The palace's brilliant color of life shined even brighter. The aura of the place was shining very brightly. It's a very light feeling she felt. She noticed Kei playing in the garden with a girl and a boy. The other girl was a little taller than her, has red locksy-hair and green eyes. The boy was a little taller than Kei, too. He has black hair that looks kind of covering his right eye a little and it hasn't been combed. But he was attractive and cute, his eyes were dark brown registering black instead.

Gene appeared beside her.

"They're having fun aren't they?" he inquired.

"Looks like it." she replied still looking at the three. Gene moved towards the three very slowly. The triodoesn't notice them even if they stand really close or stand in front. It was a glimpse of the past.

"**_Tenshiki_**-chan!" called the boy to Kei. Kei glanced and smiled. The boy blushed. The other girl looked down and was kind of thinking.

"**_Shin_**!" the girl called getting his attention.

"Yes, **_Kohaku_**?" he asked.

"Look!Look! Isn't it nice?" she asked, showing him a flower.

"Yes, it is nice. It looks good on **_Mitsuko_**-chan..I mean **_Tenshiki_**-chan." he said to her while Kei was far away from them. Kohaku looked disappointed.

"Can I give it to her, Kohaku?" he asked.

"uh, sure..here" she said handing the flower and sounding cheerful as possible.

"Thanks! Oh and Kohaku?" he said looking at her. "That flower suites you well." he pointed to a yellow golden one.

Then he ran off to Kei. Kohaku just smiled.

**_The place changed aura immediately it was dark and Mai's eyes became blurry. The next seconds, another scene was revealed._**

**_Kohaku was pale and she was talking to Kei. She sounded sick._**

"Mitsuko, we are bestfriends,right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kei sounded confused.

"Then, you will tell me if something is going on between you and..Shin, right?" Kohaku's eyes turned dark.

"Of course." Kei beamed.

"Is there?" she asked again. Kei hesitated at first before talking again.

"No, but I like him. I mean not just like. The like like type." she answered blushing. " You won't tell him that, would you?"

"Of course not!." Kohaku answered immediately.

**_Another scene...Shin and Kohaku_**

"Why do you always call her Tenshiki?" Kohaku's voice were rough.

"Because she looks like an angel. Well, she IS an angel." he answered simply.

"Well, why can't you call me that?" she asked loosing her cool.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused. She just turned and trudge angrily away.

**_On the day she was about to die, after Mitsuko and Shin left her in her room._**

"I swear, **_death by the 13th rise of the bloody moon, on the 13th riseth of the sun_**." she smiled evily. "Her soul will wander away until it will be burned into the fire pits of the dark lord, lost forever and away from him. For HE,Shin, will be the one to kill the fair maiden, the blessed child." she laughed to herself.

The gate from heaven opened before her.

"Am I going already?" she smiled. An angel appeared before her.

"No." the angel simply stated.

"You must understand that you cannot go to the place of light, to the promised land."

"Instead you will fall into the pits of the dark dragon, but alas, he will make you servant forever!"

"WHAT?! I WAS GOOD!" she argued.

"On your last breath you swear and cursed your friend for eternity, till the end of time. The blessed child. Now, she will die and her soul will wander forever."

"Are you satisfied now that your friend will suffer?" the angel asked calmly.

"But I will tell this to you,you will suffer ten times harder than your friend for you will fall slave to the darkest lord you admire."

"There is only one God! I tell you." the angel looked her in the eyes.

"Your spell is for eternity. Her soul will suffer from generation to generations but it will not be burned." the angel smiled.

"For the true God, will help her for eternity. He will hear her cries of help. Even the simpliest of cries, but that doesn't mean also that she cannot suffer. From generation to generations she will suffer the same events as her life now. Until the right time comes that the spell will be broken when the het savior will be ready and true."

"God will send someone as her savior. And they will live together when the spell is broken. You must understand that she is made for someone and for that someone ONLY. Her bird shall be her guide but not for very long. For the lord you admire will send forth his own bird." she calmly spoke.

Before the angel disappeared she said. "All the souls from this time will travel from bodies to bodies from generation to generations. Sometimes they'll just dwell for that time, sometimes for a lifetime then another. As long as the spell isn't broken this all will continue."

Then Kohaku's soul was thrown to the pit of which the angel spoke of. **HELL!! Such a terrible sight. She saw the bodies burned and she saw a very large beast with large horns. Then, a terrible sound of poundings and screams she heard. Then the aura came. The dark one, very heavy.**

Mai suddenly felt that she is choking, drowning, then burned. She could not understand. It turned very dark to the point that she can't see anything. She felt like she was shaken to wake up but couldn't open her eyes. She screamed but couldnt make a sound.

The next thing she knew Nakazi was holding her arm and everyone else huddled beside her bed, she was wet and her eyes were sore. Everyone except Kei and Naru who stood a little away from the crowd. She was very much surprised from all their concerned reactions.

"Mai-chan, are you alright?" Nakazi asked quite releaved. She couldn't speak. She was still shaking from fear.

"Mai-chan, what happened?" Takigawa's questioned. It struck her. It wasn't a terrible dream, it was a nice one AT FIRST. The heavy dark aura was enough to scare her, enough to remind her of the sight.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long. I kind of lost the idea of this chapter. Really sorry guys!

Okay...so what do you think will happen next? This will get very intense now...

But if you don't like this chapter, then I'm sorry. I'm such a crap!! Please forgive me and don't be too harsh. PLEASE!! -nervous-

* * *

**Past-Present names:**

Ayumu-_Mai_

Azumi-_Nakazi_

Goro-_Takigawa_

Raiden-_Naru_

Kiyoshi-_John_

Emi-_Om_

Mitsuko/Kimiko/Tenshiki-_Kei_

Shin-? _new_

Kohaku-? _new_


	9. Oh my!

I'm back guys...so...hmmm?...I've been gone for too long...tsk2x..Time to continue this long long journey...of story telling

* * *

okay let's start...

Chapter 9: Oh my!

_That heavy aura...where does it come from? It was...was...too much...It's choking me.....Suffocating...._her mind kept remembering. She didn't notice that she was staring blankly in space.

The place was warm like it was almost noon.

"MAI!!!!!" Takigawa yelled to get her attention to which he succeeded. But also almost succeeded in blowing her ear drums off. She stared at them, then started to cry.

"What's wrong?" John asked concernly. While Nakazi held a glass of water, Om went to the kitchen to clean the bloody mess.

"You've been asleep for 3 hours. You haven't taken any food yet."

Mai trembled. She shuddered and cried.

"Mai-ne...don't..... be.....don't be.... afraid." Kei said taking a few steps towards Mai. Mai looked at her. "'It's... not so bad..." Kei continued stuttering.

_Mai, I wish you understood what I was trying to say_...Naru thought but not showing any emotions. _But you're an idiot...Ugh! Why did I forgot that???_

_OoooHhhh...Hard still?Supid, ei? _Naru's evil teasing-self replied_. _

_Look this is serious now. Okay? This is not a time of fun and games._

_OooooHhhh....Really....nyahahaha.....idiocracy is what you love the most about her..._ his evil inner continued prancing gleefully_. Naru and Mai sitting on a tree..._he started singing.

_This is serious all right?! _Naru screamed at his evil inner_._ Then, he thought in his thoughts _(Naru: I can do that? You idiot you made that up.(plainly) cool.)_ that his evil inner was stuffed into a small box with bombs all around it and he blasted it behind a big rock. _Okay stop, seriously. I'm gonna torture you if you don't._ He stared at his inner in his thoughts like he wants to strangle him or something.

_Okay...you're the boss..._His inner pranced away and he went back into reality without anyone noticing. His narcissist face still plastered.

"Maybe, she should take a break before she could tell us?" John asked trying to sound not so confused.

"Alright, it's 10:30 am. Almost lunchtime, I suppose I'm going to the grocery to buy some ingredients for our food. Okay?" she smiled just like in the dream.

"Uhh...I should do that Nakazi-san, I wouldn't be doing anything anyway. I might propose a heavy meal for Mai-san." John beamed. _Just like in my dreams... _Mai thought.

"Oh, alright. That would be wonderful of you." Nakazi said.

"Hey, Nakazi-san!" Takigawa exclaimed. "I could help you in your room. What do you say?" he got his perverted look on her. Nakazi just smiled.

"I mean I should help you clean your room and the other rooms as well." he corrected. _Bou-san... _she thought.

"While you're at it, please check the cameras and other equipements if they have any technichal problems." Naru spoke all of a sudden. _He haven't change at all. _Mai silently kept her smiling thought. "Secure the powerlines for any black outs. Then, head to our base after the check-ups." Naru plainly said. Takigawa just nodded like a good monkey.

"You'll be alright, wouldn't you be, little girl?" Takigawa put his hands on her head as if she was really a little girl. And she, weakly nodded with tears escaping her eyes. Takigawa smiled.

"Kei-chan, you're book is on the bookshelves. okay?" Nakazi informed her as she just nodded.

So, everyone left. Except Kei.

Kei sat beside her. Looking very hard at her as if she was reading her mind.

"The girl, Mitsuko. It was you." Mai sobbed. She just nodded. Mai's fears subsided and felt light-hearted,right then.

"Ayumu..." Kei started, her eyes soften and revealed the weak her. "Raiden still needs you."- - - -Right then, Mai feared her no more. She felt her being the child, Mitsuko. She stopped sobbing and wipe her tears away. (Kei has a mood swing)

"What do you mean?" she asked starting tear again. Kei's face registers her seriousness. _Silence..._

"How-how do you that? Mai-ne? Ayu-ne?" she asked without looking at Mai. "How do you those things?"

"Wha-what things Kei-chan?" she asked as if they have been friends since she got there....As if they were forgetting they were in trouble.

"How can you stay strong when everything else falls down?" Kei asked her and turned to look at her. But she hesitated and just bowed her head. Then she seemed like sobbing.

"...I don't..." Mai answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Raiden-nii, Naru-nii...He...-How do you know he LOVES YOU?How do you KNOW somebody LOVES YOU MORE THAN FRIENDS?" she bursted out. Mai was surprised but looked down.

She laughed a nervous laugh. "...Truth is I don't know...I don't know if he even needs me." she smiled weakly and gave her a hug. "I CARE A LOT ABOUT HIM! but I don't know if he does for me too...I mean...I do know...he told me once he was worried about me...but not more than that-I mean I don't know why." she paused as Kei was now paying very attentively at her. "...If he cares because he knows I'm a scaredy-cat or I'm not that strong..or it is because I'm his friend, just friends...or it's _something_ else...that something I've been hoping for."

"Is it?" Kei asked eagerly.

"I don't-I can't un--I'm confused!" she answered helplessly as she releasd Kei by now. "Well..." she stopped for a while. "He already said I'm nothing to him, so, I suppose he only sees me as a friend or as nothing." she sadly said.

"How do you do that?" Kei asked.

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to be with him even if you want him so badly and he does not?" she emphasized. "How could you be so strong?"...

Mai managed to smile. "You know? your not scary after all. I mean you're not weird. You too, have questions in your heart. . ."

"I tried to be strong but my walls always crumbles down. Everytime I see somebody hurt. . . And there's this boy. I've been longing just like you." Kei said.

"I really tried not to care, even if I'm mad at him I can't resist...him...I can't stay mad at him for more than 5 minutes...he got this charm...He can break me..." Kei continued. Mai brushed Kei's hair aside.

"But when he knows that I'm hurt...he always asks me how I am...He's just- just my friend."

"I tried to be strong, too. No one can break down my walls, but...he's the only one who can do so, Naru. The only person who in one command can make me rush and do as he say. Who could make me scared to not follow it, to disappoint him or disobey." it was Mai's turn.

_Just like me, Mai-ne...you don't know how long I wanted to tell you...explain to all of you what's happening...but I can't. I can but I can't...not now. _Kei thought.

"I don't know why...but I love him very much." Mai spoke with a voice of sadness.

"You could break the curse!" Kei suddenly blurted out....Then silence, then, "I never wanted this...."

"What?" Mai asked very confused.

"I never wanted this..." she repeated. " I just wanna be with _him....._but....but _Kuien_...the _samsara..._all this things...happening_.Kuien_"

"She wouldn't let that happen?She was your best friend, right?" Mai asked. Kei nodded.

"She died 6 months ago...when all things started happening, it's because of her." she confessed. "She wouldn't let me tell you. She wants to kill you before I could tell you." she started sobbing. "She's Kohaku's half..."

"Is that why you wouldn't speak to us? Is that why your moody at times?" Mai asked for comfort. She just nodded again.

"Naru-nii is the only one I could speak to because Kohaku can't hurt me whenever i'm with him....but as the days go by, nearing the rise of the bloody moon...she's stronger."

"She wants to break you apart. Naru-nii and you..."

"Why us?"

Kei kept silent and her eyes twinkled softly. She handed her the water from a while ago. Then, gazed at the door weakly for some time. Mai wondered what Kei was thinking.

Kei stood up and looked at Mai with fear in her eyes. "I_ have_ to go...It's not time yet."she then left swiftly leaving Mai confused...

_The door closed...._

Mai looked up at the wall clock she have in her bedroom. 11:40. Wow...we hardly notice the time. She just smiled weakly and laid on her bed for quite some time.

* * *

Kei walked out of Mai's room and found her way up to her room...

When she was in, the door slammed loudly and it locked by itself. Kei ran towards her bed but someone grabbed her by the hair and her body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Her head almost hit the hard floor if it wasn't for her teddy bear lying there. A scissor dropped from above and pierced at the side of her right hand. It bled continuously.

She struggled to get up and finally she managed to get at the corner of her bed.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!! I SEE EVERYTHING YOU DO. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID??!!!" boomed the dark-cloaked girl (actually a spirit). The girl narrowed her eyes towards Kei and swiftly squeezed her right arm as she reached for a cloth. Kei could barely breath trying to endure the excruciating pain she is feeling now.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE DONE FOR IT!" ....."you know what I'm capable of..." the spirit whispered.

"You can't kill me..."

"I can't but he can!" the spirit corrected. She squeezed Kei's hand even more. "I'll soon get to that matter... When the moon rise one of them will die...and then he will kill you in my command! We will leave happily ever after!" she cackled.

"Why does it have to be _her_? Why do you want to kill her?"

"That's _his_ weakness..._her_, so fragile. Now, no one will help you." she smiled wickedly.

"Kaoru..." Kei spoke weakly.

"KAORU's MINE!!!SHIN's HALF WILL BE MINE!!!" she said possessively.

"Why don't you kill me now, KUIEN???" the spirit grew angrier....Then her hold was feeling like a feather by the seconds. She's regaining her spirit form again.

"When the MOON rises on your birthday I will have my human form.....(evil laugh)" then she disappeared hurriedly when she heard running footsteps by the hallway.

Kei cried silently by the end of her bed. She forced her eyes to close for some time to endure the pain. _This pain is nothing compared to losing someone.._.She cried even more and opened her eyes. _someone who's been part of me for such a long time._Then...

* * *

_(When Kei was heading for her room)(John arrived 5 minutes before Kei went out of Mai's room)_

_knock...knock...knock_

_Knock...knock...knock_

_(Knocks from the main door)_

_Knock...knock...knock_

_It came again. _Nakazi at this time hurried to the door and had opened it. (Kei almost reached her room)

Nakazi was surprised and smiled at what she saw.

"... ... ...!" Nakazi exclaimed at her joyfulness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....(missing sentences)... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Then...BANG!!!

They all looked up and stopped what they were doing. Takigawa ran upstairs. Om stopped her scrubbing and stood up eagerly(the stains aren't off yet)... ... ...(missing sentences)

Then...THUD!!!

They all paused.

* * *

Well, there's the chapter you've been longing I guess... It's a bit of a crap...I'm sorry cause It didn't work out well....And I'm sorry you've been waiting this long for this...this not good story...*sigH* (~.~)


	10. Revealed

_**Chapter 10: Revealed**_

_(When Kei was heading for her room)(John arrived 5 minutes before Kei went out of Mai's room)_

_knock...knock...knock_

_Knock...knock...knock_

_(Knocks from the main door)_

_Knock...knock...knock_

_It came again. _Nakazi at this time hurried to the door and had opened it. (Kei almost reached her room)

Nakazi was surprised and smiled at what she saw.

"... ... ...!" Nakazi exclaimed at her joyfulness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....(missing sentences)... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Then...BANG!!!

They all looked up and stopped what they were doing. Takigawa ran upstairs. Om stopped her scrubbing and stood up eagerly(the stains aren't off yet)... ... ...(missing sentences)

Then...THUD!!!

They all paused.

* * *

Everyone had rushed to her room…  
They were greeted with an open door and the scent of blood. Everyone froze. They seemed stuck/ cramped together by the doorway like sardines in cans.

"Can anyone get some cloths?" Naru snapped them back to reality.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Mai asked urgently which was answered by running steps towards a certain direction. She stood still again trying to register the scene as if it was a coded painting of a famous artist or some amateur trying to put a message in what he's doing.

"There's none left." Om dragged her back to reality again. Mai looked at Nakazi with questioning eyes.

"I'll go to town." Nakazi answered.

"I'll go with you." Takigawa rushed to get the car key.  
"Bring your phone. Stay in contact." Naru commanded. They both nodded and rushed downstairs.

They all could hear the car's engine firing up fearlessly as if it was the one fighting for life, it sped to town.

* * *

John got, in his hands, some cloth. Mai backed away a few steps and bumped to a "someone". The "someone" was the visitor from a while ago whom they have forgotten as the accident happened.

"Gomen ne." she bowed, now her body shaking visibly. She looked at the figure. The figure was a boy. She perceived him, a little taller than her. He had his hair naturally wild, unruly like it wasn't combed purposely but it looked good on him. It was black and wavy. He has beautiful eyes, green, and has long-thick eyelashes. _He's simply cute_, she quoted on her mind. His face shaped like a heart tipping his chin. His body is normally-built, Kind of like Naru's. _Why am I thinking about __**his**__ body?_ She shook her thoughts. He was wearing a white hooded jacket; a white loosed t-shirt underneath it and checkered blue jeans. _Oh wait. He looks just like one of Kimiko's friend...Only his eyes are different..much more cuter._ she smiled.

"Gomen ne." she said again. He just nodded. His eyes registered a worried look.

"Kei." He exclaimed as he saw the victim right away.

"Kauro!" Kei answered back still sobbing. Naru was holding her steadily as John struggled to apply the cloth on her injured hand.

Kei cried more, big drops of tears fell from her eyes as she felt her aching hand.

"Hey…" Kauro gently spoke. "Sssshhhh….It's okay. It's okay." He said his eyes reassuring her as she shook her head. "Don't worry, I got you…" he slowly approaches her and sat on the bed near her. He glanced at Naru who nodded at him to continue. Kei just looked at him.

"Hmmm…Hey do you remember how green apples tasted? In mount Fuji?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Hmmm…I should buy you one of those again…" she quieted. "You want to taste them again, do you?" she just nodded quietly, forgetting the pain she was enduring a while ago.

"I remembered. you were so stubborn when we were picking apples at that time… Everyone was so careful about you that you grew sick of them…you said they were all liars and fake…I know, because people are always like that…"He smiled as he paused. "You wanted to prove them wrong, you wanted to do things your own and just be free, and so you climbed the tallest tree because you wanted a particular apple."… "You got it but your foot slipped, so you held on to the branch, you even sprained your ankle that time, didn't you?…"

"But we're still here, right? I'm still talking to you, right?"…"It's just the same as this one. You CAN make it! DEFY the pain. HOLD on 'til they come back, okay?" he ended just in time, John had finished tying the cloth. Her eyes were half-shut by now, showing that she has weakened. Naru lifted her up and eventually faced Mai.

Mai blushed. "Mai, she'll be resting in your room. Set up some equipment there so we can check on her when there's something unusual." He plainly said.

"HAI!"

"John, help her." John nodded.

"Then, check on the equipments in our Base."

"Hai!" she answered again as he had left already.

She sigh relief. Kauro and John gave her a smile.

"Un, you stay in our base Kauro. We'll set up the needed things in her room. We won't take long." Mai accommodatingly said.

"Okamai naku." He beamed. "I'll just stay in the livin' room and wait."

"Oh? Okay." She answered back uncertain. "Well then, I'll make you tea when we're done."

"Arigatou." He bowed.

After they have finished putting the equipments…

"They're working properly, Taniyama-san." John said checking the things one last time. Mai nodded.

"You rest now, Kei." She whispered to the sleeping girl.

They proceeded downstairs. Mai stayed a little behind.

"Taniyama-san? Coming?" John asked when he already reached downstairs and she was still upstairs.

She shook her head saying " iie, John-kun. I'm going to Base." He only nodded.

She sighed as she got there. _Hmmm??? Oh…Uhmmm…_she thought thoroughly and confused. She was absent-minded.

"Why do I need to go to Base anyway?" she asked herself.

By now, she had turned the doorknob, only to figure out that_…_

* * *

what could have happened, ei? Actually, hmm...what has she figured out?

* * *

Well, Hmf...there's your long awaited chappY!!! (.) Gomen it took so long...I was so busy and my mind is in jumble...

So uhm..hmmm...I would post the next chappy in 6 ays if i could get 19 new reviews within the given days... if not It would be too bad that I would have it posted after 20 days...sigh...Sorry Guys! (.) Am so so nervous....

Its not a good chappy, isn't it? (~.~) gomen...sigh...


	11. Heart Melt

Now, here it is...the chappy...enjoy!? I guess..hope you review it..I really need it to...uhmm...improve the way I write or to know how my story is...I really hope you enjoy...(nervous3x)...(sweatdrop)...so here...GOMEN if it's not so good...or not what you expect...

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Heartmelt_**

By now, she had turned the doorknob, only to figure out that_…_

it wasn't BASE…

BUT

NARU's room!!!

Mellow eyes meet ice-cold ones. [/: smile]

"G-gomen ne, Naru." She stuttered her heart beat raising. _It's the first official time I spoke to him. I think?Not work related._

They were staring at each other's eyes. She lost! She looked away, down on the warm rag of his floor, a small tint on her face. _His_. _What am I doing here?_ She questioned herself. She couldn't find an answer so she thought of closing the door.

But ALAS! It wasn't working. It wasn't closing. It won't budge.

She looked for the source of the force only to find out that it was a **HAND**. It was leaning on the door. It was _his_. Yes, it was. Her normal breathing filtered secretly and a blush ran across her cheeks and nose.

"Mai."

"Ahh…" she choked on her words and gave out a nervous laugh. "Naru…" tapping Naru's shoulder jokingly.

"What's the reason of your disturbance?"

"Ano, I said sorry already." She replied pouting, her hand slipping on the knob. She let herself in, now. He closed and locked the door which made her slightly jolt and swallow hard. His arms ran across his chest folded together. _He looks so h--...No bad Mai, shut up! shut up..._

"Gomen ne, Naru." She said again bowing,just an excuse. Her heart beat returned to normal.

"You're_** not**_ getting out of this room 'til you answer my question, Mai."emphasis on the not.

"Ano, un,"

"What's the reason of your disturbance?" he said coldly.

"NARU!!!" she made her voice hard, barely. It was a rude of him. Naru only looked at her, his cool pose unmoved. _Evil!!!! Ugh. Why do I have to talk to you, anyway?!_ She clenched her hands into a knuckle.

============= "Mai."============= his voice was ringing in her ears over and over again. How it always sound so cool and so 'Naru'. Her mind thought of all the times he saved her and called her by her name, made her _heart melt,_ how he argue with her and the . OPPURTUNITY. Like a LOVE quest. Er....

Her grip loosened.

"Un, I just wondered if you would like to have tea, Naru." She said calmly, beaming. "I'm making tea for the guest so I thought you might want one."

"Hn…" he replied. "Are you that irresponsible?" he finally said turning snobbishly. _Ugh...that smile..It's gonna blind me...kimi no Baka..._ he secretly thought. _What made you smile idiot?Why do you have that composure?!_

She clenched her fist one more time, even harder. Her eyebrows are twitching.

Imagine this: a snobbish, immature, arrogant, and narcissist 6 years old kid is GOING TO BE eaten by a brown-haired young witch with strands of hair standing up, her arms ready to strangle him, her teeth very sharp and her eyes are glowing red and standing behind him.

Just imagine, get the picture?

"UGH! NARU, BOKU wa..." she mentioned his name one last time with a comical sticking out of her tounge, before letting out a sigh. She then dragged herself to his kitchenette, her feet stomping noisily in his room. _shit...why does she have to stick out her tounge that way?..it's taunting...not my line_..._she should stop teasing me more often._..he thought as he gave her a cool glare behind her back.

"Geez... Does it hurt to say please?!" she murmured.

_Sigh…Too close…I could have broken my composure there…_he thought as he made his way to his bed and got a paper. _It feels good to hear her speak your name like that, ei? It feels like heat is starting somewhere, I be_t…_oH, and her **tounge**..have you wondered how she **tastes** like?_ his evil hormonal inner-self evilly chuckled…_What the heck are you talking about?_ He coolly replied. _Of course you have...you have thought of that and her soft sides...how it does that curve...hmmm...that girl..._his I.S continued not really listening to Naru_...Don't you deny it!!! You know very well that you **love** it when Mai calls you. Yes,** love**._ His inner-self driven by hormones chuckled once more as he acknowledge his(Naru) presence.

Then, his I.S (inner-self) added… _It's not even your name, Kazuya Shibuya…She even calls you **Naru**_…he imitated how Mai says Naru…_She's the first one who loves to call you Naru, right? Ooh, it's a love bug! I can tell…_ he teased him. _Furthermore, you let her call you that, Naru, you let her **keep** that name of yours…_

_I just don't want to argue with such foolishness..._Naru simply answered to his I.S' many teasing. _Hmmm...just the sound of it['NARU'] makes my heart melt, well the exterior shell is almost crumbling... _he thought quietly so his I.S wouldn't hear.

_Ooohhh, I'd figured you would have a comeback..hmmm...let me see...what do we have here?..._his I.S thought which made Naru roll his eyes...._Denial, oooh...your pride is too much, but she often get your guards down...give her a break...she looks so cute by the way, oh is that always? she pouts so adorably...and....BLAH BLAH BLAH...hey! don't shut me out._ his I.S noisily complained as NARU (inside his thoughts) had an earplug.

_SHUT UP!!!_ Naru spoke coolly...but has a small tint of red on his face.

_**NARU**..._a familiar voice called out to him. **Ne, Naru**...a voice so sweet to the ears._ She's going to drive me crazy...aHh...perverted-monk coodies..._

_HEY, HEY, your girlfriend is calling you._

_SHUT UP!She's not..._

_**Naru...**_

He went back to world's reality. As he did so, he immediately came face-to-face with his assistant.

"Ne, Naru... Dai jobu?" she asked concerningly. He got his normal composure on.

"Hn." he answered.

"Ei? AT least answer me." she said throwing a small pillow at his stomach which he caught after it softly landed to the target. _SO cute..._

"Yes, Mai, I'm fine but you crumpled the paper I was reading." he said.

"That's for not listening to me when I called you the umphteenth times." she snobbed him which made him burrow his brows together and give her more serious glare._ Could you repeat UMPHTEENTH?_

"You're tea, It got cold." she sighed. "You were so busy in your research that Ummm..."

"TEA." he glared throwing back the pillow from a while ago at her. It hit her face.

"Whmmms, fmmmt nm nynmei um t gmt cmmld" she said her face covered by the pillow. She put it down."WHAT?" he asked.

"Who's fault is it anyway that your tea got cold?" Mai protested to his request or rather command.

He crossed his arms looking at her, waiting to be obeyed, an eyebrow raised.

"FINE, you win." she made her way back to the kitchenette where she mumured words that could get her feelings off.

He continued what he was doing before his inner self interrupted. Browsing the slightly crumpled paper, he was facing sideways at the kitchenette...

_**THUMP**_...a pillow had just hit his head, causing his hair to disarray...he glared at the source who was once holding the pillow that had caused so much.

Giggles and a sticking tounge was what he got from the assaulter...He smirked. Or was it an amused smile. More likely it was his genuine smile. Mai was surprised but continued to giggle anyway while covering her mouth with a hand.

"A pillow fight,eh??? I wouldn't mind at all." he smirked again, standing up from his position and advancing to the 'enemy'.

THUMP...a pillow hit her leg. She picked it up.

"Now then, should we start?" he asked holding another pillow in his hands. Mai gasped.

"Mou, Naru...I..." she was cut off by another thump on her face. Well, it didn't hurt anyway because it was and will always be a pillow. [/;hihihihi] She turned red in anger and embarrassment.A sign to **LET THE GAME BEGIN**...(medieval trumpet sound)[/:wait where did that come from? well, nevermind..ON WITH IT!]....

A pillow landed on NARU's precious face, totally handsome. A glare met with mellow eyes. Then, **Uff, **her hair ruffled in disarray, it was the pillow again. He smiled again, his geniune smile, amused at her reaction. She was pouting _again. _He let out a chuckle.

_I'll read her, shall I? hmmm. Now, she's depressed, let's say. light. she's sad...she'll be determined, then, a smile, idiotic lovable smile...optimistic then, over again..._

He smirked at his thoughts..."Mou, Naru!" she said still pouting but the determination is growing in her.

"You know me very well..."she finished, giggling before hitting him with the pillow again... He caught the pillow with his free hand. **Uff...**

"Nai...Naru" she pouted, her eyes shown sadness like that of a child. He chuckled. "Mou." he let go of her pillow.

"Your unfair! You get to hit me a lot..and..and I get to hit only twice." she said depressedly. He stared at her. She was right after all, it's a bit unfair because he has long arms that would easily catch her frail form. Mai took the moment as an oppurtunity.

A pillow came in sight, too late, it had hit him, flat on the gorgeous face. She then snickered a supposed to be laugh when she saw his reaction. He was determined now. He tightened his grip on his pillow and gave a smirk before advancing to her. She started running, Dodging and Jumping from small furnitures as Naru calmly made his way to her for a strike. One hit on her legs was all it took (she was standing on his bed). She ran after him, she had hit him. They game had truly began. Running there, hitting here, sliding and falling in places. Hitting again. PILLOWS.

Thud, thud, thud.....thud...Puff...Puff...puff...Thud, pUff..sounds of running and pillow hitting everywhere and giggles/ chuckles/laughter (either way, FUN) could be heard in that room. Some are mumblings and funny tauntings and sharp comebacks... ...

They wouldn't be surprised if the others would be worried with how much ruckus they were creating (notice the thudding). They didn't care (the door was locked anyway)...All they know was that they were having fun, not usual for the workaholic Naru, but for Mai, she thought that Naru would need it. A time OUT. This is just a little time, set aside, just to take the tense and traumas away and a sort of compensation, as Naru would say, from the previous misunderstanding they had.

_Naru, is truly a child (at heart) as Madoka had mentioned all the time..CHILD..._ she thought as she giggled. _Pillow fights are so fun!!!_

PUFF! FFFF!! they had both hit each other at the same time. Their little game ended with Mai's pillow badly injured. The internal of the pillow welled out, flying in the air, some tangled in Naru's hair, some flew ontop of her hair. _Feathers... _It was like heaven...feathers flying everywhere and dropping slowly. They stared at each other. Naru chuckled then gave her a slight hit on her shoulder as she blinked, then he slumped on the bed followed by her. It bounced slowly under their weight. She smiled, then giggled. They tried to catch their breaths.

"It was fun wasn't it?" she asked.

"Hn."

"See, you just have to loosen up on things and release all pressure or sadness....for a while." she beamed as she stood up.

"Tea, Naru?" she asked unexpectedly. He smirked but then returned to his normal composure of being a narcissist, hiding behind his mask a tint of red spreading on his face.

She disappeared to the kitchenette. He sighed, calming himself. and smiled inwardly. _Wise.._he thought.

"You're not the only one who knows something, Naru, I know you well, too." she poked her head behind the open wall so suddenly that Naru was surprised. But then again fastly recovered. She disappeared once again.

_NARU's so complicated, but he is still a jerk...and...such a complicated jerk...hmmm...hmmm_ she babbled in her thoughts_...Admit it you love how his cool,authoritive or rather manipulative voice makes your heart jump..._her I.S joined her... Mai pouted to the comment_...I know...It makes me jelly(stomach jelly) sometimes...but he's...he's..._

_Such a jerk? Yeah, Of course...How can he not?..._her I.S finished for her..._But, sigh, what do we do with him? he's just the way he is...SO NARU...what fate..._ _Why, oh, why did you ever fall in love with him..oh, lOve...'s so complicated,_..Mai trailed in her thoughts of all the times she had with him..._oh, he's just so heavenly...umph...bad Mai, Bad_...she thought of slapping her face...

_I don't really get it...I mean why would I fall for such an arrogant, complicated, cold,proud hmmm...NARCISSIST guy?He may be cool, protective, genius, so HANDSOME, heavenly...sigh...all those reasons but none of them seems to answer my question right...I could easily tell or say what a normal teenager girl would about a dazzling creature..._

_.....Of course I'm not normal...I am...but the reason is more than that...I don't know why I simply love him!!!..._

_he might taste delicious...or so..._she trailed off in her thoughts, blushing madly, knowing where her thoughts would lead her... _I feel hot_...she was absent-minded after all.

_I think that's what you call TRUE LOVE, you don't really know the reasons, ei?...You really don't know, no matter how hard you try..._

_Oh, I feel so hot..._

She forgot that she was pouring hot water to the tea, by then, which over flowed and wet her feet. She let out a small moan for the pain when she felt the stinging of the hot water.

The sound reached the ears of a certain someone who let out a smirk. It made him **sexually** [:/oops,did i just write that?teeheehee..okay to be safe** Hormonal**] activated as it sent thrilling messages down to his spine, to his heart and everywhere else in his body related. He felt hot somewhere particular in his body. _Why must she do that? _he groaned to his thoughts. He composed himself and stood up willing to know the cause of this hormonal activating sound. _Damn this hormones..._ he bitterly thought as he made his way. _If she continues..I will lose it..._

She was standing on one foot because of the other injured foot. He couldn't help but grin when he saw how she stood there trying her best to find equilibrium while holding her foot easing the pain. It didn't help, it was stinging her skin. She couldn't even keep her balance for so long, she didn't even notice him. Her right hand rested on the kitchen counter and she let out a moan again trying to supress what she felt, then suddenly, she SLIPPED.

Her eyes closed, she was in for a loud thud, she knew. Time seems to be so slow as she noticed how she hasn't hit the floor yet.

Of course she hasn't, that's because someone caught her. You already know who that someone is. His long mien unbroken, standing behind her sideways supporting her frail frame, his hands touching her slender sides as he caught her.

Raging hormones surging and racing everywhere in his body. It caused him ecstatic pain from controlling them. Some stopping them. Another moan escaped from her mouth. Time frozed...

* * *

Weeeeee!!!!!!!... Finally it's done, sorry for this lame chappy...ahahah..It's kind of a special chappy...so okay...[thinking]...wonder what's going to happen next???...this is really hard to come up with...really hard...

Hmmm..I wonder what would Naru do?....tsk2x...there isn't any danger in this chappy but I think Naru's hormones are the danger here...so Ummm..anyways..there you have it...this story's going to be finished really2x soon!!!..hope you keep on supporting...^_^ hihihihi

Oh and uhMm..I am kind of planning to make this chapter an indivudual story, one-shot of course, I don't know it's kind of nice, with a little revising here and there, it would be. What do you think? Should I? make this a one-shot? hihihi.


End file.
